Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of displaying an image capturing range of a camera. According to the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1, when, for example, a camera position is specified on a top view of a predetermined area displayed on a display apparatus, a horizontal field of view, which is a projected image capturing range of the camera, is displayed on this top view, and a vertical field of view, which includes an optical axis of the camera and is a field of view of the camera in a plane vertical to a horizontal plane, is displayed in an elevation view. FIG. 34 is a schematic view illustrating a horizontal field of view and a vertical field of view displayed by the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
According to the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1, when, for example, a camera position is specified on a top view 100, a camera indicator 101 representing a camera is displayed on the top view 100. Further, a user adjusts the height of the camera by dragging a camera indicator 111 displayed in an elevation view 107. When the camera position is specified, the calculated horizontal field of view 105 is displayed on the top view 100, and the vertical field of view 115 is displayed on the elevation view 107. The vertical field of view 115 includes an optical axis 110 of the camera. Further, when an icon of a person is dragged and dropped on the top view 100, a person indicator 102 is displayed at this position, and a person indicator 112 is also displayed in the elevation view 107. Similarly, by specifying a position at which a wall as an obstacle for the camera exists, a wall indicator 103 is displayed in the top view. In addition, in FIG. 34, a person indicator in the top view 100 is assigned a reference numeral “102”, and a person indicator in the elevation view 107 is assigned a reference numeral “112”.
According to the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the above display is provided to present a relationship between fields of view of the camera, and a wall and a person in a predetermined area to adjust an arrangement position of the camera.